Une vérité rougeâtre::A trusth reddish
by Nina-Crocro
Summary: Maka protège du mieux qu'elle peut Kid, le fils de Shinigami-sama. Le problème est que même Maka est un danger pour ce dernier.  Elle essaye de s'en dissuader. Malheureusement, pour la sauver, Kid fera quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas faire...
1. Prologue

I'm sorry, because I'm not British or American, but French. So, please, forgive me! Thanks everybody.

This is a Prologue, so... That's a start!

* * *

We run for our survival, but, I'm not sure to where.

?: Maka-chan! I don't know, is it the only solution?

Maka: I know Kid, but this is the only solution!

Kid: I understand.

Maka: Then, RUN FASTER! SILLY!

Kid: Y... Yes! Roger!

He is desperate… but I understand to him… Kid didn't has a mother, and his father bred him alone. Poor guy..

?: STOPIT! NOW!

Maka: I prefer diying that resing to you! ELKA!

Elka: I see... If you prefer diying, then your greeting will be fulfill. _Frog explosive_!

Maka: AAAAHHHH!

Elka: Hahahahaha!

Kid: Maka-chan!

Maka: STOP IT! Don't move!

Kid: But...

Maka: DIE! ELKA! For Kid!

Kid: What?

The scythe in my hands, I'm rushing at Elka. But her Frog is coming and my weapon collides with her. Here, we heard an explosion...

* * *

After, I write in French, for following.

I go translate in French the Prologue.

* * *

Nous courons pour notre survis, mais, je ne suis pas sûr où nous allons.

?: Maka-chan ! Je ne sais pas, est-ce la seule solution?

Maka: Je sais Kid, mais c'est la seule solution!

Kid: Je comprends.

Maka: Alors, COUR PLUS VITE! IDIOT!

Kid: O… Oui! Compris!

Il est désespérant… Mais je le comprends… Kid n'a pas eu de mère, et son père l'a élevé seul. Le pauvre…

?: STOP! MAINTENANT!

Maka: Je préfère mourir que de me rendre! ELKA!

Elka: Je vois… Si tu préfères mourir, alors tes vœux seront exaucés. _Frog explosive_!

Maka: AAAAHHHH!

Elka: Hahahahaha!

Kid: Maka-chan!

Maka: ARRETE! Ne bouge pas!

Kid: Mais…

Maka: MEUR ! ELKA! Pour Kid!

Kid: Quoi?

Une faux dans mes mains, j'accoure vers Elka. Mais sa grenouille arrive et mon arme rentre et collision avec elle. Ici même, une explosion fut…


	2. Chapitre 1

Let's go for Chapter 1 !

C'est partit pour le Chapitre 1 !

.::..::...::..::...::..::.. .::..::...::..::...::..::.. .::..::...::..::...::..::..

BOOOUUUM…

Kid : MAKA !

Maka : Ce n'est pas fini !

Elka : Tu es encore debout ?

Maka : Oui ! Et je ne suis pas prête de mourir !

Elka : Tu me SAOUL !

Maka : Cool ta vie.

**Pov. Maka :**

Ma faux essaye de découper la barrière qu'avait créée Elka, c'est une sorcière.

Elle est trop dangereuse pour Kid… Je dois le protéger, c'est la mission que m'a donné Shinigami-sama, son père.

Mais l'argent n'y est pour rien… Kid est celui qui m'a aidé, maintenant, à moi de lui prêté secours.

Malheureusement je suis, moi aussi, un danger pour lui. Mais il me fait confiance. Ca me rassure.

_Wer bist du au rapport !_

?: Tu t'en sort ?

Maka : J'essaye…

?: Tiens le coup, vous êtes bientôt arrivés.

Maka : Merci Lyz.

Lyz : Il n'y a pas de quoi.

?²: Au faite Maka ?

Maka : Ouais.

?²: Il est comment Kid ?

Maka : Cheveux noirs, trois … HEY ! Tu le connais ! Alors pourquoi je devrais te faire la description ?

?²: Comme ça.

Maka : Bah là je suis en pleins combat, et ce n'est pas facile contre une sorcière.

?²: C'est Elka, celle qui a enlevé Kid il y a 2 jours ?

Maka : Oui, c'est ça Patty.

Patty : J'ai TOUJOURS raison !

Maka : Je te crois… -_-''

_Wer bist du hors ligne…_

Kid : MAKA ATTENTION !

Elka : C'en est fini de ta vie !

Maka : (sourie) Non. De la tienne…

Elka : Hein ?

[…]

?: Nous sommes de retour !

?2: Coucou ! Comment a était le voyage ?

?: Tranquille. Bon appart le petit combat que j'ai eu, ça était.

?3 : En même temps... T'as pas vu le trou que tu nous as fais après ça...

?: Ta gueule Kid.

Kid : -_-''

?4 : MOUAHAHAH ! La tronche de cake que tu tires !

Kid : Ferme la un peu Patty...

?2: Sur le coup, je suis d'accord avec lui. U_U

Kid : Lyz... Tais-toi.

Lyz : Le lion se réveille... Ouuuuh... J'ai peur ! (ton ironique)

?: Laissez le tranquille. Si vous êtes sœurs, ce n'est pas pour rien... -_-

Les sœurs : Ta gueule Maka.

Maka : Je vais vous manger ! (les poursuit)

Les sœurs : AAAAHHHHH ! (cours)

Maka : Allez on arrête les conneries. Kid, je vais te montré ta chambre. (monte les escaliers)

Kid : Merci de me protégé...

Maka : De rien.

Kid : Tu dois souffrir...(s'arrête)

Maka : De quoi parles-tu ? (s'arrête et se retourne)

Kid : Ne fais pas l'innocente, je sais que tu ne veux pas me protéger.

Maka : (abasourdi) Mais Kid ! Qu'est-ce que tu me sors ? Tu sais bien que je veux te protéger !

Kid : Ne fais pas l'idiote !

Maka : C'est vrai... Je souffre. MAIS JE VEUX TE PROTEGER ! C'EST TOI L'IDIOT DANS CETTE HISTOIRE !

Kid : Mais, et ta vie ?

Maka : Je n'en ai rien à faire de cette vie !

Kid : T'irais même dans la fosse aux loups ?

Maka : Oui ! Pour te protéger, oui !

Kid : Mais pourquoi ?

Maka : Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Kid : Non...

Maka : Et bien ...

_Flash Back :_

_Cela remonte maintenant à 5 ans, à notre rencontre._

_Nous avions 8 ans, dans le parc. T'en rappelles-tu ?_

Kid : Oui...

_Nous jouions pour faire connaissance, et d'un coup..._

_Tu avais disparut. Je te cherchais du regard et on m'a attrapé par derrière._

_Toi, voyant la scène, tu avais remarqué le couteau qu'il me pointait..._

_Tu réussis à te défaire de tes liens, et tu es venu à ma rescousse._

_Et... à ce moment là... Tu as faillis... Y laisser ta propre vie..._

_Juste pour sauver la mienne alors qu'on ne se connaissait à peine._

_Ton père est arrivé et nous a sauvé tout les deux._

_Fin du Flash Back :_

Maka : Alors ?

Kid : Oui... Mais ce n'est pas une raison !

Maka : Pour moi si... Voilà ta chambre.

Kid : ... Merci Maka...

Maka : De rien Kid.


End file.
